


My Company

by McRololo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRololo/pseuds/McRololo
Summary: "When I awoke this morning," she sharply began, giving Yang a pointed look. The blonde bit her lower lip softly. "I expected to deal with your silly antics. I always do. But this," she hissed, gesturing towards the pool of yellow substance on their floor. Another sigh, a shorter one. "Not freaking this!"





	

One of the pros of having her own apartment was that she could relax and unwind whenever she wanted. Behind closed doors her name didn't haunt her and she could do whatever she desired. It didn't matter if she slouched or took a quick nap on the couch, because no one was there to judge her. Not her father, not her sister and definitely not the media.

Now, of course, sometimes Weiss Schnee's way of relaxing was cleaning up the entire place, tidying it up whenever she felt frustrated or sad.

There was another pro thanks to this, though Weiss couldn't help but think it was also a con. While she enjoyed having her own safe space away from the Schnee estate and the cruel media, it came with a price. She didn't live here _alone_. She had a roommate.

That roommate being the insufferable buff blonde known by the name of Yang Xiao Long. More often than not, Yang tossed aside her stuff and claimed to clean it up later. It usually took Weiss an hour before she snapped and put it away herself, knowing full well the blonde was too scatterbrained to do it.

They had never met before Weiss eyed the apartment with great interest. There was enough space to fit two people and their belongings. The fact that someone was already living there put her off for just the tiniest of moments, because she quickly realized that it meant sharing the rent and that she didn't have to pay as much as she initially thought.

So she had scheduled a meet-up with the current resident, which so happened to be a bubbly boxer who looked _very_ appealing to the eye. Weiss had to admit that she might have been aesthetically attracted to Yang from the very first moment she saw her.

Finding the cheerful attitude of the blonde not too annoying, she pulled some strings and signed the contract, successfully moving out of the house to have her own little place to hide in. Her father hadn't been too happy at first, wanting his daughter close to shove more of his ideals onto her, but Weiss had been very stubborn and in the end he had no choice but to comply.

While Yang could be very dense and chaotic when it came to her belongings, she had taught Weiss more than the heiress cared to admit. It was thanks to the blonde that she opened up to others and made more friends, even changing her opinion on the faunus race that her family so despised.

Granted, that last one was also Blake's doing, but she would have never met Blake if it weren't for Yang.

Regardless of the positive effects that having to deal with the Xiao Long had, there were also a lot of negatives.

Like right now.

"No!" Weiss exclaimed in utter frustration. She was currently looking at Yang standing in the doorframe to the living room as she was carefully holding something in her arms.

That something being a very adorable little puppy.

Dogs weren't allowed in their complex.

"Oh come on!" the blonde started, taking a daring step towards Weiss as she held up the small creature in her hands. "Look him right in the eyes and tell him that again!"

Weiss usually wasn't one to get ordered around simply because people _knew_ she didn't like it. Her father only did it because he saw himself as her superior and therefore didn't feel afraid for the heiress' temper tantrums. Yang Xiao Long knew this. However, Yang Xiao Long never cared.

The white haired girl hated it, but she also hated the fact that she _let_ Yang order her around. It was usually very harmless and something Weiss wouldn't even dislike doing, and yet she hated it whenever the blonde took advantage of Weiss' feelings like that, even if she wasn't aware of it.

Blue eyes shifted to the small dog and in an instant their eyes met. He gave her the very famous puppy eyes, as if he knew he was about to get thrown out by the hands of the heiress if this continued.

She bit her lower lip. This wasn't fair. She was a dog person and she had to admit the creature was cute.

Yang decided to exaggerate even more, reaching out for one of the dog's front paws and acting as if he was a puppet. "Would you weally thwow me out just like that, Weissy?" she asked, acting as a substitute for his voice, taking on a very different tone as she spoke.

It was childish, plain rude, and _damn why did it work_?

"Quit it," Weiss snapped, turning her back to the two. "Even if you _do_ get me on your side, there's still the issue that pets aren't allowed. Do you want us to get thrown out?"

Yang chuckled, putting the dog down so he could stretch his own legs. She then casted her gaze towards Weiss as she took several steps to lessen the gap between them.

"I'll figure something out," the blonde reasoned. She always did. Weiss believed Yang every time she said it, simply because the girl always got the job done somehow. Despite acting all lazy throughout the day, Yang was someone Weiss would trust her life with.

A sigh escaped the heiress' lips. "If you say so," she simply responded, trying not to sound tired, but failing miserably.

Weiss turned to walk over to the couch, but then she saw the dog lift its leg right next to it.

Another screech came from the white haired girl as she practically leapt to the creature. She lifted him up and held him away from the couch, desperately searching for any stains he might have already caused.

She didn't think about the consequences. Despite not standing on his original spot, the dog didn't hold back simply because he _had_ to pee. So he did what every dog would've done. He still peed.

Yang looked horrified as she saw the yellow liquid dropping on the floor, though she would have probably laughed at the way it dropped down in an arc.

"Err…" she began, not really wanting to grab Weiss' attention away from the sofa, but knowing full well she had to address it. The heiress would probably still lose it, but at least she didn't have an _extra_ reason to scold Yang. "Weiss?"

Weiss looked up and turned her head to the blonde, now noticing the disaster that was unfolding right in her own hands.

"Oh my god," she spoke in a low voice. It was as clear as day that Weiss was about to lose her temper. Yang quickly grabbed a hold of the dog, fearing she might do something to the animal if she wouldn't, and took a frantic step back.

A frustrated, sharp intake of breath came. And then a very long, very exasperated sigh.

"When I awoke this morning," she sharply began, giving Yang a pointed look. The blonde bit her lower lip softly. "I expected to deal with your silly antics. I always do. But _this_ ," she hissed, gesturing towards the pool of yellow substance on their floor. Another sigh, a shorter one. " _Not_ freaking this!"

Before Yang could start her apology Weiss was already walking out the room to go grab a mop. She didn't give the blonde the opportunity to speak, because she was very well aware that she'd be flooded with apologies.

It was endearing.

But also infuriating.

Somehow catching onto the mood, Yang pressed her lips into a thin line. She put the dog onto the floor once again and took the mop from Weiss' hands without any words.

Weiss, caught by surprise, looked at Yang as if she had seen a ghost. "Excuse me?" she couldn't help but sneer.

The blonde ignored her for the most part. She just gave Weiss a look and started cleaning up their floor. While the heiress was pretty controlling and preferred to do things herself, she didn't complain and went to take a seat on their couch.

When Yang was done, she looked up to meet the girl's eyes. "This good enough?" she asked, her voice even. It was obvious she was upset, but she didn't want to blame Weiss for it. It was none other than herself who had taken the dog home, after all.

Weiss gave the spot a once over and nodded sternly. She then casted her gaze onto the dog, who had been patiently sitting in front of her, looking at her with curious eyes. The white haired girl didn't know what he wanted, but she sure wasn't going to give it to him now.

"I'll go take him for a walk," Yang then said flatly. Weiss doubted he still needed to go out after all the pee he had dumped on the floor, but she didn't argue about it.

An uneasy silence settled between the two and Weiss started to feel guilty. Yang had been so chipper the moment she came home with her new companion, but now it felt like the blonde was mad at her and giving her the silent treatment. Weiss knew that wasn't the case, though she couldn't help but think otherwise.

"Yang, wait," she called out, getting up from her seat as she walked to the door where the blonde had been wrestling with the animal to get his leash on. "I'll go with you."

That seemed to catch the girl by surprise. She looked up from her current task with a look that wordlessly expressed the question she was about to ask.

"Yes, I'm sure," Weiss replied. They hadn't known each other for years like Blake and Yang did, but somehow she had quickly adapted to the blonde's behavior. She was able to read Yang like an open book from time to time. "I need some fresh air anyway."

Yang simply nodded and offered the heiress a grateful smile. She then finished her business before opening the door to leave.

Their walk out had been mostly in silence. Neither girls didn't know what to talk about, both still a little upset about the ordeal in the apartment. It was Yang who eventually cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

"Y'know," she began, looking in uncertainty between the puppy and Weiss. "I'm just gonna spill the beans," she sighed to herself. Weiss frowned slightly. Yang directed her undivided attention towards her.

"The dog's not mine. He's my dad's and I offered to dog-sit him for the day. You don't have to worry about breaking any rules."

Weiss blinked. She blinked again. What?

A small frown made its way onto her forehead, one that could tell the world she was getting angry about something. Yang immediately braced for the impact.

"You absolute dolt! Why did you make me believe you had adopted a dog from the shelter?"

While her facial expression had written 'mad' all over it, her tone was different. Softer. Lighter? Yang didn't know, but she thanked the heavens for letting Weiss go easy on her. For now.

"I–" Yang started, but she caught herself. Her lilac eyes turned to the ground, suddenly liking the pavement much more. "'cause I thought it'd be funny." A small blush made its way to her cheeks in embarrassment as Weiss eyed her up and down briefly. The blonde slouched a bit.

While Yang seemed to be second guessing her sense of humor, Weiss could only feel blessed by the current looks of Yang Xiao Long. The blonde was usually very proud and arrogant, leaving little to no room for her own weaknesses. Despite that, Yang wore her flaws onto her sleeves, but still with that Xiao Long pride that ran in her veins.

Somehow the view calmed her down.

"Funny?" the heiress repeated in a mocking voice. "Well, it certainly was funny seeing you wipe all that pee from the floor." A small smirk broke out onto her lips, taking Yang by surprise.

It didn't take long before Yang mirrored the smirk. "Really?" she replied. The blonde was glad that Weiss wasn't all that mad.

Said girl nodded towards the dog, who had been happily waggling his tiny tail behind him as he paraded through the streets, Yang and Weiss in tow. "What's his name?" Weiss asked.

Yang smiled at her. "Zwei," she started. "Ruby's idea."

Weiss couldn't help the sly grin etched on her face. "Well, I hope he knows he'll have to think _Zweice_ about doing his business indoors again."

Yang gave her a weird look. She stopped dead in her tracks, as did Weiss and Zwei when they noticed. "I don't know if I should be proud or hate you right now," the blonde said.

Weiss giggled softly. They resumed walking when their third companion complained with a bark.

The rest of their walk was filled with heartfelt chatter about their day. Yang happily summarized hers together and Weiss simply talked about what her goals for the rest of the week were going to be.

When they walked back to their home, however, Zwei got extremely excited about seeing other dogs. He pulled the leash and barked excitedly at the newcomers. Yang could keep him in line, but when the dogs had passed and Zwei instantly turned around to follow them, his leash caught onto Weiss' leg.

"Zwei, wait!" Yang warned. "Get back here!"

He listened. Partly. In his excitement he did come back, only to walk past Weiss from behind the girl, successfully trapping her. He then ran around Yang as well and went back to trying to follow his new friends.

"Shi–" was the only thing that escaped the blonde's lips as she pulled back, trying to get Zwei to listen. By doing so, however, she immediately lost her balance thanks to the leash and fell to the front. Right on top of Weiss.

Surprised yelps and small grunts of pain escaped their throats as they landed, Yang pinning the heiress to the floor with her weight.

"Sorry!" she instantly apologized, pushing her upper body up by her hands. "Are you okay?"

Weiss, who had closed her eyes due to the sudden pain, opened her blue orbs to look right into Yang's lilac ones. They were so close to her face…

Both blushed madly as they realized the position they were in and didn't dare to look each other in the eyes any longer.

Zwei barked once at them, wagging his tail again as he did. He looked proud of what he did.

Yang scrambled to her feet and offered Weiss a hand as soon as she got herself loose from the leash. "Are you hurt anywhere?" the blonde asked again, this time sounding more worried. Weiss gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she added, helping Yang with disentangling her as well. "Don't worry."

They shared a smile, before the blonde's lips broke out into a mischievous grin. "That was probably because of that shitty pun you made," she quipped.

Weiss scoffed. She lightly slapped Yang's shoulder. "As if yours are any better," the white haired girl retorted.

An amused laugh escaped Yang's throat. "Whatever you say, princess."

They resumed their walk home with their previous tone of chatter. Somehow, at the end of the day, Zwei had managed to convince Weiss he could come over more often.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another prompt, this time from my lovely girlfriend! I hope I did it some justice. I just couldn't wait with this one, I really love the outcome. I hope you enjoyed it as well!


End file.
